First Time Meeting
by The Angel of Mercy
Summary: "How did you and 'Dan meet 'Las?" he finally spoke, lifting his head to look up at their faces. How Elrohir and Elladan first meet the love of their enternal life. ElrohirxLegolasxElladan. child!Legolas and child!Estel.
1. Meeting the Royals of Mirkwood

**Meeting the Royals of Mirkwood**

* * *

"'Ro, 'Dan," called a young and curious Estel. His two elf brothers turned their attention him, looking down because Estal only came up to their hip at his age. Estel lifted his arms up so Elladan picked him up and carried him out to the garden. Elrohir followed after.

"What is it, Estel?" Elrohir asked as they sat on a stone bench beneath a large tree. Estel wiggled off Elladan's lap to sit on the bench himself.

"How did you and 'Dan meet 'Las?" he finally spoke, lifting his head to look up at their faces. "'Las was going to tell me, but he had to go back home. He told me to ask you. So, how did you meet 'Las? Did you go to Mirkwood or did he come here, to Rivedell?"

He bouncing in his seat. The twins had to place a hand on each shoulder to stop him. They smiled at the memory of their trip to Mirkwood.

"We'll tell you," Elladan said. "But, no interuptions until we finished the story. And it's a long one."

Estel nodded, smiling.

"We meet Legolas a long time ago, when we were, to the human equvalent age, 15. _Ada /-Dad-/ _was around forty," Elrohir started. "It was two thousand years ago."

"You're all old," Estel commented, but remebered the rule and covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry."

"It's okay. So..."

**LotR**

It was snowing when the Rivendell elves arrived at the border of Mirkwood forest. It was the century celebration for the elves and all elves were invited to the week celebration. Elrond, being the Elf Lord, had to be there. He brought along his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, with him since they were old enough to leave the safety of Rivendell. At the border, a patrol party was there to escort them through the gates.

"Lord Elrond," greeted the head of the patrol. He stood strong and proud with his golden hair and strong will his eyes. He was quite the looker. "We welcome you to Mirkwood. I am Cúthalion."

"Thank you," Elrond replied. "How is your father?"

"The same as he was the last time you seen him. We should go to the castle to speak before the snow start falling harder."

Cúthalion and his patrol lead the Rivendell elves into the forest. The ride was a quiet one, except the sounds of horses trotting and winds blowing into the trees. The only ones that spoke was Elrohir and Elladan. Two hours passed before something stopped them. A female elf that resembled Cúthalion, but only differ in size and height rode towards them quickly on a white horse. She slowed down to Cúthalion.

"_Toron /-Brother-/_," she breathed, worry in her eye. "Legolas is missing."

"What?" he hissed. He turned around to the Elf Lord. "Lord Elrond, forgive me but I must go. My sister will escort you the rest of the way."

He left with half the patrol, leaving the female elf with the rest.

"Welcome," she bowed. "I am Findulias. It is wonderful to see you again. My apologies, Lord Elrond, but I ask that we go quickly."

Elrond bowed his head slightly in response. Findulias turned her horse towards the path and continued leading them. They arrived at the gates half an hour earlier. Elrohir and Elladan were amazed by the sight of the Mirkwood kingdom. Everything were overgrown with plant life, even in the middle of such cold weather. The trees were green with life, covered with a layer of snow. Flowers of many kinds still grew and the elf housing was made of a combination of stone and wood.

Elrohir smiled, climbing off his horse and picked up enough snow to hard when it hit the back of his brother's head. It did because Elladan fell off surprised. To retaliate, Elladan threw one back and it hit Elrohir square in the face. Elrond sighed at his sons' action. He was going to tell them to stop throwing snow at each other when one hit him in the shoulder.

"Oops," the twins both said and pointed at each other. "He did it."

"We haven't even entered the gates yet and you two are already rowdy," Elrond stated, wiping off the leftover snow off his shoulder. They laughed. "What am I to do with you two?"

"_Ada /-Dad-/_, can we stay out a little longer?" Elrohir asked, making more snowballs. Elladan nodded. "We won't be too far from the gates."

Elrond thought on it for a few moment.

"There would be guards and lookout at the gates," Findulias assured. "They will watch over your sons."

"Fine," Elrond allowed. "But, you two must stay in sight of the guards. If one of them come find me to tell me that one is missing, you two are both facing the consequences."

"We won't," they both said at the same time. They started throwing snowballs at each other again as the other elves went in the gates. Elrond left their swords with them just in case. They kept at it until they decided to rest.

"This place is beautiful, is it not, Elrohir?" Elladan said. Elrohir nodded. "Snow angels?"

They fell on their backs and spread their arms and legs out. When they were done, they stood up to see their art. Then a smaller one between them. Looking around, they didn't see anyone else but heard instead small laughs.

"Brother, I hear an elfling," Elladan spoke, smiling at his brother. "First one to find the little one, wins."

They spread out, but not too far from the gates. White snow made it harder yet more competitive. No sight of the elfling was found.

"This snow makes tracking hard, and it stopped falling," Elladan said in defeat. "Maybe we did not hear an elfling, but some other being."

"Then neither of us won," Elrohir said. They both sat down, then they heard small steps on the snow. They made sure to look like they did not hear anything.

"Boo!"

They laughed at the adorable sound of the elfling, turning around. What they did expect the elfling to be was so young however not so breath taking. The elfling was small, hair golden like the metal itself with blue grey eyes continuously swirling around each other. An innocent smile was on his face, making his pale skin glow like the moon. When the elfling started giggling, Elldan and Elrohir were reminded of chimes.

"Hello, there," Elrohir was the first to speak. "Who are you, _lossëa /-Snow White-/_?"

"Le-go-las," the elfling slowly pronounced with a little struggle. "Legolas."

"I am Elrohir, and this is my brother, Elladan." Elrohir pointed at himself then Elladan.

"'Ro. 'Dan. Same?" Legolas pointed out. "Brothers?"

"Yes, we are. We are twins," Elladan explained. "We were born on the same day from the same mother. What are you doing out here, Legolas? There are some who are looking for you."

"I wanted to play with _lossë /-snow-/_. They and _ada _are busy to play with me, so I went to play with the trees."

"Then, would you want to play with us, _hína /-child-/_?" Elrohir asked. "We were snowball fighting moments ago. I was winning."

"Was not," Elladan denied.

"Okay, but can my friends play too?" Legolas added. "They like to play with snow with me."

"Sure, the more the merrier. Who are they?"

"The trees. Attack!"

Snowballs started flying at Elrohir and Elladan. Legolas laughed when one hit Elrohir so hard he fell backwards. Elladan followed after Legolas helped too. The hits hurts more than they should. Bruises will show up sooner that day. Even though the snow stopped falling, the in-flight snowballs looked like a blizzard was happening. The twins were beginning to be buried in the snow. Legolas was laughing more as more snow covered them.

* * *

Findulias lead Elrond into the throne room where the king was, preparing for the celebration. King Thranduil was sitting on his chair, speaking with another elf. The other elf spotted Elrond and bowed.

"_Ada /-Dad-/_," spoke Findulias. Thranduil smiled at Elrond and stood up from his seat, walking towards Elrond.

"Elrond," he greeted, "I am glad you have came. I see you have meet my daughter, Findulias. If you remember my son, Ereinion."

The other elf bowed, letting the blond family inherited hair fall gracefully. Elrond nodded back.

"I am happy to be here, Thranduil," Elrond spoke back. "I have also meet your second son, Cúthalion. They have grown."

"Yes, they have. You shall see my other children later on. Where are your sons, Elrohir and Elladan? And Cúthalion? I thought he was going to escort you in."

"Legolas went missing again, _ada /-da-/_," Findulias answered. "A maid was watching him, but he disappeared when he found out that we could not play with him since we were busy with the preperations. Cúthalion went to search with him with half his patrol."

"I'll get more to search, ada," Ereinion frowned, worried. "But, I do doubt that we will find him in the forest, especially if he went to seek playmates with the trees."

"Is Legolas your youngest child?" Elrond asked. "I remember you telling of him in your letters, Thranduil."

"Yes," Thranduil responded. "A trouble seeking one, too. Much like Ereirion when he was young."

Ereirion blushed slightly. Findulias chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Legolas have went missing before and always returned safely by himself without a scratch on him," Findulias stated. "We should not worry much and wait until the setting of the sun before we go mad searching."

A guard came running in, bowing at the king and lord.

"Lord Elrond, your sons, they have been buried by snow," the guard reported.

"What? How did this happen?" Elrond urged. "Have they fallen down a hill?"

"No, they were attacked by the trees. One was hit in the face and the other soon after. The trees kept hitting and they were covered head to toe with snow. I fear they will have bruises later on. Prince Legolas has been spotted, but none of the guards dare to tread close since the snowballs could knock anyone of them unconscious. Someone had went to tell Prince Cúthalion that Prince Legolas has been found."

Ereirion and Findulias were fighting back laughter. Findulias was snorting. Even Thranduil smiled. Only Elrond was horrified.

"We should save your sons, Elrond," Thranduil suggested, "before they are buried too much. My youngest has made victims of them for the trees."

Elrond sighed, very concerned, but said nothing as he followed the Mirkwood royals outside.

* * *

A large hill had been formed by the time the four reached outside. On the very top stood Legolas, standing with his arms high above his little head and laughing. He smiled when he saw his father and siblings

"Look, _ada /-dad-/_, 'Lia, 'Ion!" he called out. "I'm the king of the icy hill of Mirkwood!"

"Of course you are," Thranduil humored, "but, please come down and be a prince of Mirkwood again."

Findulias and Ereirion spread out their arms so Legolas had a choice of who he wanted to catch him. He spotted a certain Elf Lord and decided on him, who was concerned about the twins beneath all that snow, trying to glare the ice to make it melt. He reminded Legolas of someone he missed for a long time. He scared his siblings and father when he jumped towards Elrond.

"Lord Elrond," Ereirion warned. "Look out."

Elrond snapped out his concern to see Legolas was falling above him and reacted thankfully, catching him in arms, but fell backwards into the snow. Legolas giggled as he was sat himself on Elrond.

"You look like 'Dan and 'Ro," he said, looking curiously. "And you remind me of my _naneth /-mother-/_. Are you her?"

Thranduil bursted out in laughter, pulling Legolas off a baffled Elrond. Was he just called a female?

"He looks like her, doesn't he,_ lissë minë /-sweet one-/_?" the king joked. "Let's dig out your sons, _vessë /-wife-/_."

Ereirion and Findulias collasped, trying to breath. Elrond frowned, giving a 'call-me-that-again-I-will-murder-and-bury-your-body-in-an-orc-camp'. He wanted to throw a snowball at the king. He'll have his revenge later.

It took them and several other elves to demolished the ice hill and recover the twins. Legolas was being distracted by Findulias who was used a little elf magic to make the snow into various shapes, like their father. It was a very good replica.

"Elrohir, Elladan, wake up," their father commanded. "Or we're leaving you for the night."

"We are up!" Elladan said sarcastically "You are cruel, _ada /-dad-/_. What did we do to deserve such treatments?"

"When you decided to play a game of snowball fight with Prince Legolas."

"We weren't expecting him to have much connection with the trees," Elrohir defended, rubbing on his sore shoulder. "He tricked us, _ada /-dad-/_."

"Let us speak inside," Ereirion said, "so we can tend to your bruises. Many have been hit by the trees on Legolas' account and know how much it can even pain us."

No one refused the suggestion. Legolas was pulled by his father to the gates. He looked back at the twins and gave them an innocent smile.

* * *

Cúthalion and his second brother and first sister raced to their father's study room. They had been searching for their littlest brother separately when they were told he had been found and told of the event. They meet each other at the end of the hall and each equally concerned. Ice hill and someone was buried in the snow.

A cry of pain alerted them and the door was nearly broken in half by Cúthalion's hard pull. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was not his brother's cry, but Elrohir's. He and his siblings with him rushed to Legolas who was quietly eating a cookie on their father's lap. Ereirion and Findulias stood by him.

"Oh, Legolas, you are not injured," the second daughter of Thranduil, Lúthien, cried in relief. Lúthien did not have blond hair like most of her siblings, but black hair she received from her mother. Her blue eyes, though, were from her father. Her size was the smallest and more delicate, aside from Legolas.

"He never is, with the trees," added Thranduil's second son, Aredhel. He was the one that resembled the most of the Queen with black hair and cloudy grey eyes, hiding amusement and secrets. He was tall like all his siblings and proud. "They care too mich."

"And I'm glad you do," Elrohir said, laced in sarcasm. He winced when his father purposely pressed to hard on a bruise. "He was the one that ordered them to attack us and leave us alive with only bruises."

Legolas giggled.

"I want to play again," Legolas commented, snuggling beneath his father's neck. "I can invite the animals to play with us."

This scared Elrohir and Elladan who looked pleadingly at their father. Elrond chuckled at them.

"Why don't you do something else that does not involve fighting or getting hurt, Legolas?" Elrond suggested, still smiling. "Why don't you show them Mirkwood instead. It is their first time here and they could entertained you while your father and siblings prepare the celebration. This would take a lot of worry off them."

"You never been in Mirkwood before?" Legolas asked with wide eyes, jumping off his father's lap and through his siblings. He jumped on Elladan's lap and landed as light as a feather, starting to kick his leags back and forth. "I never been to Rivendell before. If I show you my home, will you show me your's?"

The look of hope on Legolas' face was diffucult to say no to, so they didn't. Elrohir and Elladan had barely meet the elfling for less than a morning and they wanted to make him happy. It must be how Legolas got everything they wanted.

* * *

"'Dan! 'Ro!" Legolas exclaimed, waving them over quickly to see his favorite waterfall. It had a hundred feet of spring water falling into a large pool under it. White and red flowers growing under the waters in full bloom. "Quickly, before the day is over. You must see _Lanta Vanda ar Melmë /-Fall of Love and Oath-/_."

Elrohir got there first and watched Legolas, so fair and innocent, smiling happily in front of the beautiful waterfall in wonder. He didn't want to avert his eyes from the little one. Elladan smashed into him when he didn't move, landing them in the shallow part of the waters that somehow has not frozen over in such freezing temperature. Legolas stood over them, looking them as he laughed. This elfling was literally laughter on legs.

"Twins are funny," he said, the water warming his feet. "Do you like _Lanta Vanda ar Melmë /Fall of Love and Oath-/_? _Ada /-dad-/_ told me this was where he met _naneth /-wife-/_. They had their marriage ceremony here. They kissed just beneath the waterfall."

He sat down, not caring that he would get wet. It looked like fun since Elrohir and Elladan was soaked.

"It's a wonderful place, Legolas," Elrohir aknowlegded. "_Hannon-le /-Thank you-/_ for bring us to such a wonderful place."

Legolas smiled, then pushed his hands against the water that splashed into Elladan and Elrohir both. This started a water fight. Once or twice, one of them was dragged into the waters, but only for least than five seconds for Legolas. By the end, the elves were beginning to tire.

"We must be heading back or else our fathers and your siblings start to worry, Legolas," Elladan suggested, taking off his shirt to twist out much of the water.

"But, they won't show up if we leave now," Legolas whined, not leaving the water yet, looking sad.

"Who won't show up?" Elrohir asked, trying to usher Legolas out of the water. He refused.

"The spirits, of course. They only show when the sun is gone and the moon reflects on the waters. Can we stay an hour after the sunset, please? I have not seen them in over a year because it became harder to leave at night. They must have missed me."

Legolas gave them that look again, so they agreed, but only an hour. Legolas yawned, so they decided to take a nap. There was at least two hours before they had to leave. Legolas settled himself between the twins as they leaned against a large oak tree.

* * *

"Legolas, Legolas," a soft voice whispered, waking up the little prince. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the bluriness. Floating slightly above the waters was a dim red light shaped like a woman. Besides her was a blue light shaped like a man. Legolas got up and stood by the waters. They glided in front of him just before the water ended. "We missed you, little one."

"I missed you, too, Rosie," Legolas adressed the red light, then the blue one. "And you, Lif."

"Have you been well?" Lif, the blue light, whispered. The spirits only spoke in low volume. Legolas nodded. Lif pointed at a still Elladan and Elrohir. "You share a profound bond with them."

"That's Ro' and 'Dan. I have only met them today, but what is a profound bound?" This confused Legolas. He liked being friends with them, but Lif said it like it might end up horribly.

"Do not worry, Legolas," Rosie said in a peaceful way, like a lullaby, and slipped her hand into Lif's. "You might not need to concern yourself with it for many years. You are much to young to understand it. Wait a little longer and you will soon find out."

"You should be going back home, Legolas," Lif stated. "The promised hour is almost up and you do not want to break it do you?"

Legolas nodded. Rossie and Lif grabbed his hands and brought them together. A single blue camellia flower grew out of nowhere.

"For your father," Rosie explained. "To lift your father's spirits when he remembers your mother. She used to come talk to us, like you. This flower was in full bloom when your father first seen her. Good night, Legolas."

Rosie and Lif shimmered, breaking into a million pieces of red and blue shards into the water. Legolas held onto the camellia as he loudly woke up Elrohir and Elladan.

* * *

Findulias was there to bring them to the eating room. She was quite angry because she said to return when the sun set, not an hour later. Orcs and spiders could have attacked them. She took Legolas to sit besides her and their father.

"_Ada /-dad-/_," Legolas whispered to his father when everybody settled in to eat. He lifted the blue camillia flower. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the sight of the flower. He had not seen them for some time. "This is for you."

"_Hannon-le /-Thank you-/_, Legolas," Thranduil thanked, claiming the flower from his son. "Was there a reason for me to recieve this flower?"

"They said so your spirits would be lifted when you remember _naneth /-mother-/_," Legolas explained, smiling brightly. Thranduil smiled too. He had a feeling who 'they' were remembering the time when his real wife, not Elrond mind you, spoke of lover spirits at the waterfall where they met. He kissed Legolas' forehead before he finally started eating.

* * *

The hour was getting late when the elves were going to their respective rooms to sleep until the sun decide when to wake them. Elrohir and Elladan wanted a shared room, like the one they have in their own in Rivendell. It was big enough for the both of them.

Elrohir laid down the largest blanket on the clean floor and Elladan threw their pillows besides each other. They liked to sleep on the ground sometimes and with the floor being so clean, why the Valdar not? The candle lights were blown away when they were comfortable. Their door was open soon after with Legolas standing there. His skin glowed with the moon hitting him, making him a ball of pure light. This surprised them. Legolas was sent to bed an hour earlier, expecting him to be deep in sleep.

"I can sleep with you?" he asked, voice trembling slightly. Legolas didn't know why he chose to go to the twins' room instead of any one of his siblings or his father. He didn't even know where their room was, but his feet guided him. He felt safe with them.

"Did you have a nightmare, little one?" Elrohir asked, beckoning him over to them. He couldn't possibly turn away him with fear and sorrow in the little prince's color swirling eyes. Legolas walked over to them and Elladan moved over to give him space to lay between them. "Do you want to tell us?"

"Everyone left me," Legolas sobbed quietly before he could stop himself. He had these dream at least once a month, but he was able to keep it a secret so his family wouldn't worry more than do since he's always disappearing. "_Ada /-Dad-/_, 'Lia, 'Ion, 'Lion, Lúth', and Ared' faded away when I ran towards them. Mirkwood was empty and I was alone in Middle Earth. No one was with me."

"No one would leave you, Legolas," assured Elladan, smoothing over his hair. Legolas was pulled by him closer. Elrohir did too, placing an arm over his small waist. "They would be a fool if they do. You are simply too loved to be left alone. Why do you think your sister, Findulias, was the first to search for you?"

"They love so much," Elrohir also assured. "If you were to measure it, then it would be a hill of snow plowed over you, possible larger."

Legolas giggled at the morning, tears stopped. He heard their voices until he fell back to sleep.

**LotR**

Estel yawned, getting sleepy. Elladan laughed, taking his human brother in his arms.

"Good night, Estel," Elrohir said.

* * *

**January 1, 2013**

* * *

**_Happy New Year's! A new story for a new year. Anybody making New Year Resolutions? No? Me, too. I like myself too much to change. If you do, tell me. Maybe I would do it too. _**

**_So when I started FotR, I found out the Hobbit was coming out. I watched the movie after the first book. I loved it! The fight sences were awesome! Orcs, Legolas, Frodo, magic, short people, elves, and did I mention Legolas? I love that elf! He's so pretty! Orlando Bloom was a great choice. I drool now when I see him. My math teacher also loves him. Awesome._**

**_Anyways, thank you for reading and please review, even thought they scare me because I found out I can't face flames if I ever get them. I apologize if I did any of the translations wrong. Please tell me so I can fix them. Followers of my first story, Family Matters, that will be updated in at least two weeks. Thank you._**


	2. Snowball Fight with Bunnies

**Snowball Fight with Bunnies**

* * *

The Elf Lord raised an eyebrow when his adopted son spoke during breakfast. He hadn't thought of that year for a very long time and it brought a sense of nostalgia.

"Have you been telling the entire truth?" he asked. "I hope you do. Estel would love to hear about all the troublesome deeds you three commited."

Estel's ears perked up.

"Of course, _ada /-dad-/_," Elrohir quickly defended, a little hurt. "The story is much to important to not mention all the small details."

"Like when on the first day, King Thranduil called you his wife," Elladan added.

Elrond glowered at the two of them, wishing he had not have spoken. Estel was giggling like the child he was, pleading them to continue the story.

"Well," Elladan started first, "the next morning, Fandulias was crazed with worry about Legolas because she always checks on him first every morning since her room was right next to his. She ran through rooms, banging and searching frantically for her baby brother."

Elrond sighed. Fandulias was quite scary and demanding that morning, causing a stir. A few elves were in particularly embarrassing positions when she smashed their doors and left it open when she found Legolas was not in their rooms.

"We, including Legolas," Elrohir took over, "slept through the noise and chaos for only half of one hour before Findulais brust into our room. She was almost in tears then..."

**LotR**

"Legolas!" Findulais gasped with relief at the sight of her littlest brother asleep on the floor, safe and sound. She quickly graced her way to wake him up. Elrohir and Elladan were left alone.

Legolas rubbed his grey blue eyes of any left over sleepiness and smiled when he saw the pround look upon the blue of his oldest sister's eyes. He lifted his arms up and she placed him in her arms. That reassured her that he was with her.

"_Mára arin /-Good morning-/_," Legolas whispered in her hair and breathing in the flower scent of Findulias' hair. She kissed his forehead and made her way towards the dining room. "What about 'Dan and 'Ro?"

"Let them sleep a little longer," she decided, a little bit angry at them for causing her much worry. It may have not been their fault, but she rarely ever blame any on Legolas. "Why were you in their room?"

Legolas stayed silent, working as fast as his young mind could to make up a lie. He had a nightmare last night and wanted to keep it a secert. This confused Findulias. He told her everything and so she knew everything. This brought more concern again. Legolas did not speak the rest of the way, keeping his face buried in her golden hair. It comforted him a little because the nightmare lingered in the back of his mind.

* * *

When Elrohir and Elladan finally awoke by themself, it was midmorning and Elrond was at their door to wake them up. He ushered them to the dinning room, which was actually outside in a balconey so they could enjoy the wonderland the snow had made.

"Lord Elrohir, Lord Elladan," Cúthalion said to get their attention when they sat down. The balconey was empty asides from them because breakfast already had past. "Would you like to join me and Aredhel on a small ride through the forest?"

"That sounds like fun," Elrohir accepted and his brother nodded. They finished eating and left for the stables. Aredhel came up to them with four horses. Apparently he heard them. "And please, you do not have to address us in that manner. Our name would just do."

"Then, I will. And our names will do for us, too."

* * *

Findulias sat beneath a large snow covered willow tree near an ice frozen pond not too far from the gates, watching Legolas playfully trying to catch one of a small family of fluffy white arctic bunnies that were hopping around to entertain the elfling.

"_Ninquë /-white-/_," Legolas commented when finally caught one in his arms. He petted it liking how soft its fur was. The bunny twitched its nose at his nose, making Legolas laugh. He brought it over to Findulas. "Look, Fin'! Bunny is cute!"

"It is," she chuckled, letting him place the small creature in her lap. He sat down next to her, snuggled up. The rest of the bunny family were hopping towards to and huddling up next to each other. "Isn't everybody warm now?"

The bunnies twiched them noses all at the same time. Such silly rabbits Mirkwood has It was peaceful for awhile. Findulias wrapped an arm around Legolas, pulling into a hug with now two bunnies between them. She almost started to feel sleepy when the sounds of horses galloping in their direction made her open her eyes fully to see who was coming their way. The bunnies didn't move, not a bit worried.

"It's Cúthalion and Aredhel," she told Legolas, who was poking his head out to see who it was. "Lord Elrohir and Lord Elladan accompanies them."

Legolas lit up and grabbed a bunny from the snowy ground as he got up. He ran to now in view group of horse elves. The horses ran around him twice before they were made to stop by their riders.

"Look!" he exclaimed, putting the bunny up to show everybody. "Cute."

Cúthalion was the first to get off his horse. Aredhel was the second, then the twins. Aredhel smiled, petting the bunny. He was the silent type, rarely speaking with other asides close friends and family.

"It is you that is the cute one, _losseä /-Snow White-/_," Elrohir complimented, kneeling down to Legolas' level. Cúthalion raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Maybe even cuter," Elladan said.

"It seems that my brother has you two wrapped around his little fingers," Cúthalion chuckled. "I doubt you will be the last."

"Good morning," Findalius greeted when she had caught up to them. The bunnies followed her. It made Aredhel smiled more at the bunnies, who caught sight of him and swarmed him. One jumping high enough on the last jump to land on him, which he caught.

"Aren't you popular, Aredhel?" Elrohir remarked. Aredhel blushed, but continued smiling at the bunnies trying to get as close to him as possible. Legolas laughed.

"_Ada_ /-dad-/ often has told that Ared' is the most similar to _naneth /-mother-/_," Legolas said, quite proud. Aredhel blushed redder. "Black hair, grey eyes, and the nicest person in all of Mirkwood that even the other creatures knows of his kindness."

"Oh, how red you're getting, little brother," Findulias teased. Everybody burst into fits of laughter.

Elrohir winked at Legolas when the younger one looked at him. He sneakingly gathered snow and rolled it into a ball, throwing it at Findulias. Cúthalion gasped while Aredhel's eyes widen. Lagolas laughed at their expression.

"You are so dead, son of Elrond!" Findulias yelled, picking up snow and threw it. It missed because Elrohir dodged. Instead it hitting Cúthalion.

Shocked, Cúthalion quickly threw one too. It also missed because Findulias reacted unexpectedly by grabbing Aredhel and using him as a shield. This madden the bunnies as they showed it by jumping onto Cúthalion causing him to fall backwards and beginning to be covered in bunnies. Elladan laughed, but he wasn't the only one that was left out. Legolas threw one at him. A snowball fight began. The bunnies enjoyed it. They were thrown around once or twice. They somehow seperated into teams and got into a war.

Findulias, Aredhel, Legolas, and the bunnies went against Cúthalion, Elrohir, Elladan, and the horses. Though, the horses didn't really say anything about it. They just stood there as cover and shelter from the attacks.

They stopped when the sun was high in the sky, shining through the clouds hiding it.

"We must go back," Findulias ordered being the oldest of all of them. "Our fathers will expect us to be back to eat lunch."

"Can I bring this one with me?" Aredhel asked, speaking for the first time that morning. All, but one had left when the game ended, knowing that they must eat at their burrow themselves. The one Aredhel held didn't leave and he did not mind, having already grown attached to it. "Turgon would like to with us."

"Naming it already, Aredhel?" Cúthalion asked, smiling. "Doesn't Turgon mean Lord of Stone?"

Elrohir and Elladan giggled at the naming.

"He is certainly the lord of bunnies, little brother," Aredhel explained. "Can I, Findulias?"

"Of course," Findulias agreed. It was normal for Aredhel to bring small creatures home occasionally and feed them. Sometimes they come back to visit. "But, we must be heading back now."

"Come ride with me, Legolas," Elladan called first before Elrohir could. Legolas nodded and Elladan pulled him up onto his horse, sitting behind the smaller one. Findulias rode with Cúthalion while Turgon was tucked in safely infront Aredhel. Elrohir was forever alone, or so he sarcastically though out loud, and stuck close to Legolas and Elladan. They had arrived at the gate not too long after, taking the horses back to the stables

* * *

"Ho," Mithrandir chuckled when they have arrived in the dinning room. The sun appeared around then. "They have arrived!"

Legolas stared at the gray man with a long beard. He was old, but his eyes were ancient as if lived since the beginning of Adra. This made Legolas curious which made him come down from Cúthalio's back and run to the ancient man.

"You're old," he said when he jumped onto the latter's lap and started bouncing. Mithrandir felt the impact of each bounce. Elrond chuckled along with his sons.

"Legolas," Findulias scolded at his rudeness, about to pull him off. Legolas didn't want to. "My apologizes, Mithrandir."

"There's no need for that, Findulias," Mithrandir said, waving his hand to tell her he didn't mind the elfling. He turned to Legolas who was staring even more now and put a hand on his beard. "I am old, indeed, little one. Are you curious about my beard?"

"This? Is it attached to you face?" Legolas asked, smiling. His brothers and sisters did too at his joy. Everyone was seated and lunch was served. Then, he used both of his hands and pulled on the facial hairs.

"Oh, dear child. I must ask you not to do that. It is quite sensitive like the hair on your head."

"I'm sorry, sir." Legolas let go and look guilty. Mithrandir chuckled. What a caring child this one was.

"All is forgiven, Prince Legolas. I understand that you are good friends with the Mirkwood trees, is that right?"

Legolas nodded with pride like his siblings.

"Would you show me later? We can take a walk after lunch. I seen lovely trees on the way here."

"I would love to, sir," Legolas agreed.

"Call me Mithrandir, child. Go eat with your siblings and Elrond's sons. You can invite them to go with us if you wish. I'll see if Lord Elrond and your father would join us too."

Legolas laughed and jumped off Mithrandir's lap and returned back to sit next to Aredhel and Turgon. The bunny was chewing on a carrot.

"Your son," Mirthandir spoke, facing the Elf King and Elf Lord, "is a gem, Thranduil. He is one to cause envy over."

King Thranduil nodded, smiling. All his children were like that to him.

"Hopefully, my sons do not influence him too much to make him like themselves," Elrond said. Thranduil chuckled. "I get headaches every time those two cause some sort in Rivendell. Erestor is always nagging me about them. At times, I rather face their grandmother than my advisor."

"I have yet to see that," Thranduil commented. "But, I rather it did not happen here if it cause you such pain for it would surely cause me some as well."

"They will, _mellon nîn /-my friend-/_. Do you want to trade children? I'll give you both Elrohir and Elladan for Legolas. Or Aredhel, he's quite the scholar, right? Erestor would love him."

"Hey!" Elrohor yelled. Elrond smiled. He expected that. "We heard that and you injure us, _ada /-dad-/_. I thought you loved us."

"I do, but at times, I wonder if I really do."

Everyone laughed when Elrohir and Elladan gasped dramatically enough to fall backwards on their chairs. Legolas thought it looked fun, so he copied them.

"It seems we are too late, Thranduil," Mithrandir said as Findulias was scolding the twins and Legolas. "Would you like to join Legolas and me during our walk?"

* * *

Only Elrond, the twins, and Ereirion joined Legolas and Mithrandir on the walk. Thranduil and Lúthien were still preparing for the celebration. Aredhel and Turgon went to the library. Cúthalion went on a patrol run. Findulias went with him. Ereirion was the only one that didn't have to do anything at the momen and guests were guests.

"'Ion," Legolas called joyfully because he hadn't spent much time with Ereirion for awhile. He pointed at a single bloomed lily. "Look."

"It's a beautiful flower," Ereirion noted, brushing the hairs that was shading his littlest brother's innocent face. "It's a strong one, too, since it grows during such cold weather."

"Like you!" he shouted. "And _ada /-dad-/_. Strong and beautiful."

Ereirion laughed. How he loves the honest things that Legolas speaks.

"I am tiring following you two's quick pace," Mithrandir spoke loud enough behind them. "Are the trees speaking, Legolas?"

"They always do, Mithrandir," Legolas asnwered. "And so do the winds and breezes. They speak in whispers and giggled when they make fun of other creatures just for jest. Several have said that you look like a frog. It does not make much sense to me."

Chuckled came from Elrond. Mithrandir playfully glared at him.

"So they like to have fun. What games do they play with you?"

"Snow ball fight!"

Elrohir and Elladan paled at the mention. Trees plus snow equal two retreating elves.

"And hide and seek that you choose to play much whenever Cúthalion is searching for you," Ereirion whispered. Mithrandir raised an eyebrow.

"Let us play a game," Elladan suggested. Legolas smiled, jumping up and down.

"We haven't played that in a long time," Elrohir mentioned. "_Ada_, you should play with us!"

"I pray that it will not end badly," Elrond mumbled, but agreed. Ereirion looked like the suggestion was a horrible idea. Still, he also agreed.

"Yay!" Legolas shouted. "I'll hide and you all will have to seek me."

"Is that fair, Legolas?" Mithrandir asked. Legolas just smiled.

"There will have to be rules, though," Ereirion said. "You can't further than five miles from this spot and the game has to end at sunset. This area is safe as long as there is patrol and Findulias will be scolding again if this was the second day you came back past curfew."

"Can we start now?" Legolas asked, excited. He got new playmates. Cúthalion and his patrol got routine so with new other individuals, there would be more of a challenge. "The trees are happy to play along as well."

"We will give you a minute head start," Elrond announced and Legolas ran. The further he ran every second, those outside the trees noticed how darker and thicker they became until it seemed that totally darkness had taken the sky.

"That has never happened before," Ereirion admitted. "This is how the trees plays. I do hope to Valar they keep him safe."

"This is a challenge!" Mithrandir claimed. The minutes was up and he charged head first into the darken trees. The others followed soon after.

* * *

Legolas watched with interest. He has seen Ereirion use his tracking skills, Elrond try to convince some of the trees to help him, and Mithrandir use to staff to light his way. None has been close to succeeding. They all showed too many signs of getting close.

Elrohir and Elladan, though, he could not find. Legolas did see the look they shared before they disappeared from his sight. His heart was beating fast. This was exciting! He hasn't been caught before and he wonders if he ever will.

An hour had past since the game began and Legolas accidently let his guard down because usually Cúthalion only stayed in areas once or twice when he making sure. At this point, Legolas was sure he was not be caught by those three, so he left the darken trees back to where they started the game. He whispered to the trees to lighten up a bit. He did not noticed two twins come up behind him.

"Got you!" Elrohir and Elladan exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm so he could not run away. "We won against a Prince of Mirkwood!"

Legolas laughed. They threw him up into the air and caught him.

"How did you find me?" Legolas asked so he can take the knowledge to improve himself.

"Well, little one, the trees are your domain," Elladan pointed out.

"And we suspected that your brother only pass through in search of you within seconds," Elrohir stated. "So you would think to move back from where you came from sooner or later."

"So, we predicted you will come back here," the both finsished.

They set Legolas down.

"Do we get a reward, _melwa /-lovely-/_?" Elrohir asked, catching the twinkle in Legolas' eyes. The little one though for a second, tilting his head slightly.

"I know!" he finally said, pulling Elrohir's head closer. He placed a sweet and chaste kiss on his forehead for a brief second. He did the same to Elladan. "Is that good for a reward?"

They didn't like it, they loved it. Something so pure and innocent had kissed them. Legolas must have powerful elf magic for they were now and will always be entrapped by the little one's spell.

"Hmm," Elladan hummed, "I don't know. How about you give us another one?"

Legolas gave them both another chaste kiss, on the cheek this time. Elrohir picked him.

"We need to tell the others that the game is over," Elrohir said.

"_Inye né síno, toron. I tyalië ná terwa. /-I was here, brother. The game is over-/_," Legolas whispered to the trees. They began to lighten up and opened a path to them. "We can go back now. They will be back soon."

* * *

Lúthien had known what her father had felt when another one of those letters came to him again. He was angry, of course. How they ask him such things for someone so young, yet so breathtaking it makes sense?

Thranduil was pacing, calming down after he threw the letter into a fire. She was sitting by his desk in his study.

"Thranduil," barged Mithrandir into his study when they arrived back. Elrond entered next. "Legolas is a very interesting child. The trees, how they love him. They chose to obey him over Elrond here. That's simply amazing."

That sort of cheered up Thranduil a bit with pride, but his eyebrows were still burrowed. Lúthien poured tea and gave it to him in hopes of relieving his anger more.

"Is something the matter, _mellon nîn /-my friend-/_?" Elrond asked when Thranduil did not replied and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Someone has propose marriage to Legolas again," Lúthien explained in her father's stead, which he was thankful for.

"Isn't he not much too young for marriage?"

"It must be they lust for him," Mithrandir spoke wisely. "Legolas is a precious treasure, that I can assume after today. I have barely met him and I can tell he is very important in the future. Not tomorrow, but someday. He is the image of innocence and joy, something you can't find easily in these parts of Middle Earth these years. It is understable."

"And there has been one propsal for Aredhel as well," Lúthien related. "He looks much like our mother and she was well know and loved in Mirkwood since she became Queen."

"That I can understand," Elrond said. "My advisor, Erestor, is much like Aredhel too. He is very well liked. They are similiar, in looks and personality, as they are both scholars, quiet, and soft voiced. Erestor is not that when he's nagging me. It was Glorifindel that ended much of the pursuing from others. He tends to be near Erestor much of the day, so many assumed they are lovers."

"Are they?" Thranduil asked.

"I am not at liberty to answer that. Either way, no one wants to anger a balrog slayer."

"How about we do that with Legolas and Aredhel?" Mithrandir suggested. "Pair them up with a protector until they fall in love on their own accord."

"It is not a bad idea, Mithrandir," Lúthien mused. "Cúthalion would be paired with Aredhel."

Elrond gave her a raised eyebrow. It seems even though she is the second youngest, she plays a big part in the court as much as Ereirion.

"There are six of us and we tended to have one sibling closer to us than the rest," she explained. "Ereirion and I are closer because we are in the court most, Findulias and Legolas because she literally raised him, and Aredhel and Cúthalion because they are the closet age with each other. Cúthalion is very protective of Aredhel."

"We should spread a rumor on purpose, then," Mithrandir joked. "Cúthalion nearly skined another elf because he had tried to force Aredhel into a hug."

They chuckled.

"Cúthalion would not be against that, really," Thranduil admitted. "It reminds me of the time when he nearly shot an arrow through a guard because he did not like how the guard was making talk with Aredhel and distracting Aredhel from him. He wanted his Aredhel's eyes on him and no one else. What was surprising is it was the first week of his training."

"Cúthalion must really love Aredhel," Mithrandir said. "And what of Legolas?"

"Findulias," Elrond suggested.

"No," Lúthien rejected the idea straight away. He gave her another look. "She would be a good choice, but I feel that your sons would do better."

"What?"

"It would benifit Mirkwood. We have close relations with neither Rivendell and Lórien. If the three of them become good friends, then we would have good relations. Mirkwood would need it when ever we are being over run by orcs or spiders. Lórien would be more than willing to help as well since your sons and daughter are the ones that ties your famiies together."

"How would it benifit Rivendell?"

"It doesn't. I do know that you already love Legolas like most that past through. He is precious and wonderful to have. If he actually falls in love with one of your sons, then he will be an addition to your family."

She got him there.

"Then, why both of them?" Elrond questioned.

"Because they are both attratced to him and he to for both," Lúthien answered. "I fear that Legolas' heart will break if he is forced to choose one. In the future, as he spend more time with them, he can choose which one or refuse."

"An arranged marriage," Mithrandir said. "Do you think it's a wise choice, Thranduil, Elrond?"

"I do not want to force something like this on one so young," Thranduil said, "but if it means that it would stop all these proposals, then I will allow it. As he grows older, there has been more from the kingdom of man that trade through here now and again. I have gave less of trust to my kinsmen, too. I fear for his safty. Do you agree, Elrond?"

"I am not sure," Elrond admitted. "Elrohir and Elladan must know first and give their consent."

"I do not see a problem with that," Lúthien acknowledged. "They have been quite close. Legolas has already spent a night with them already."

Thranduil nearly dropped his tea. Elrond snorted unlord-like.

"What?!" Thradnuil nearly screamed. He looked as if he was willing to hold a sword against two young elves' neck. "Why was I not told of this?"

"You were busy, _adar /-father-/_," the she-elf explained, "that you did not notice that Findulias had spent an hour looking for Legolas when she found he was not in his bed. She found him sleeping safe and sound with Elrohir and Elladan."

"What a queen you will be one day, Lúthien," Mithrandir commented. Lúthien bowed her head in thanks. "I think it is a wonderful idea. It will bind the Elf Lord, the Elf Lady, and the Elf King in a way that will last many years. And it does not have to be permanent. Use it to protect Legolas until he is old enough to chose for himself. He doesn't have to know about it."

"I agree with Mithrandir, _ada /-dad-/_. It is harder to defend our forest every passing year and we can not always kept Legolas within our sight when we have our own duties to fufill. What are your thoughts, Lord Elrond?"

Thranduil gave Elrond a serious stare, considering if the good outweight the bad.

"My sons," Elrond said, "are young themselves, but even I can see that they already love the little one. I want to the situation to be explained to them first and they will give their consent to it or not, as I said before. Let it be their decision."

"Very well," Thranduil agreed, going to leave. "Lúthien, go tell Cúthalion and Aredhel. If they agree on their ends, spread one rumor around. Make sure it will not be lead back here."

"Yes, father," Lúthien obeyed.

"And if you like, you can make up the rumor in what ever way you want. Just be sure not exaggerate too much and they must agree with the story as well. Meet us back here with them when you are done explaining. The matter of the marriage shall be told by me."

She smiled with a little mischief in her eyes, trying hard to contain her excitement and joy. Thoughs ran through her head as she ran.

"I can not wait for the morning," Mithrandir grinned. "Words can run very wild when let lose no matter who hears them. I hope you will be willing to suffer any consequences if they do ever run back here."

"I care not," Thranduil stated. "I am willing to face anything when it concerns my children. Even the Doors of Mandos. I rather suffer than see any of them harmed."

* * *

Legolas wished that the sun would not leave so early and allowed the moon to take over the sky. Bedtime was near and Findulias would have forced him to sleep, but he rather continue playing with Ereirion and the twins. Legolas was distracted and forgoten when the twins got into a wrestling match with Ereirion. Legolas watched and cheered. Against the odds, Ereirion was winning.

"Elrohir, Elladan," announced Elrond to the children, which caused them to cease their match. "Come along you two. And you, Ereirion. You father has something to tell you and your siblings."

"I will be there when I have taken Legolas to bed," Findulias said firmly.

"I do not wish to sleep, Findulias," Legolas pouted, crossing his arms rebelliously. Elladan could see he was going to put up a fight. He gave his twin a begging glance, about to cry any minute. They kneeled down to him.

"You shouldn't fight with your sister, Legolas," Elladan whispered quiet enough for only the three of them to hear. Legolas frowned, sadden. He didn't want to go to sleep. Elrohir figured how to finish it, with the promise, "if you go to sleep now, we'll sneak into your room every night whenever we're here and you'll wake up with us every morn."

"We will do our best to get past your sister. Her glare can scare a bear."

"Promise?" Legolas asked, smiling now. They nodded, knowing it will bind them, and put a finger to their lips. He reached to hug them, an arm around each of their necks. He placed a kiss on their cheeks and went with Findulias.

Elrohir and Elladan felt their spirits light up. They could get use to that.

* * *

Legolas was dangerously close to drifting off into sleep. He was struggling to stay awake. It has been an hour since he's been sent to bed. He wanted to stay awake until Elrohir and Elladan came, so he can be sure they kept their promise. Figuring he will lose against sleep, he quietly began to sing.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

Bad idea because the melody was peaceful and soothing, pushing the elfling close to the edge of sleep. That was when the doors opened and soundless steps came in. Legolas looked up, rubbing his eyes.

"'Ro? 'Dan?" Legolas whispered. "Is you two there?"

Someone sat on each side of the bed. The one on the right replied, "It is us, little one."

Legolas smiled and gestured them to lay down with him. Elrohir laid down on his left and Elladan on his right, making sure the blanket covered the three of them. The youngest noticed a look of nervoussnous and anxiety.

"Is something the matter?" Legolas asked, feeling like it was his fault. Was it because of the promise? "Did I do something?"

"No, no, Legolas," Elladan assured. "You have done nothing wrong. It is what your father has told us."

"And the stone expression of your oldest sister when she first heard of it," Elrohir added. "We do mot know whether she approved or not. That scares us."

"What did father tell you?" Legolas asked, shifting himself on his stomach to face them. The twins unknowingly brought their head closer to each other, leaving an inch or two before stopping.

"It is very difficult to explain to someome as young as you, _losseä_," Elrohir said, slipping an arm around Legolas' waist.

"But, you two are as well. You aren't even adults yet."

"Yes, but you're younger by several centries," Elladan said. "Still a baby."

"I'm not a baby," he pouted. "Then, explain it to me in a way I can understand. I want to help."

The twins glanced at each other.

"Legolas, do you like us?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas nodded.

"Enough to spend a long time with us?" Elladan asked.

Legolas though for a second, then two, then ten. The twins were sadden with each passing second. They hope he does for they certainly do. Even at such a young age, Legolas was beautiful and a promised bringer of joy. How dreadful to lose one.

"Yes," Legolas finally answered. They smiled, feeling a little better.

"For this question," Elladan said, "if you could only pick one of us, who would be?"

"I don't like this question," Legolas frowned. "Why must I only pick one?"

"Because you can only have one," Elrohir emphazised.

Legolas blinked a couple time, eyes watering. This surprised them.

"Why are crying?" Elladan stammered.

"I don't want to chose only one," Legolas softly cried. "If I choose one, then the other one will feel sad and lonely. I don't want to do that. I don't understand. Is one of you going to leave me? Don't leave, please. I'm sorry if I angered you."

"Oh, Legolas," Elrohir shushed gently, pulling Legolas down into their embrace. "We are not mad at you, sweet one."

"You have done nothing wrong," Elladan spoke carefully, wrapping his arm this time. "Actually, you made us happy."

"And gave us the answer to our problem. I just pray to Valar that we will not have to regret it. For you, I hope you do not hate us."

"I'll never hate you," Legolas whispered, feeling sleepy now.

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at this, warching as he slowly reached sleep. They follow soon after.

**LotR**

"You married 'Las?" Estel nearly shouted. Elrond gave him a look and he shrinked away, apologitic.

"Yup, by the end of the week," Elladan said.

"That's quick. I think even man take longer to court."

"Yes, but we have not regret it ever," Elrohir said.

Estel smiled for their happiness. He can tell they loved him.

"I think that's enough story telling for today," Elrond dictated. "It is nearly high sun and we not moved. Go and play. I do not want you three, especially Estel, to be sitting still much longer. I do not want to know what might happen tomorrow when he explodes with a day's worth of energy and more."

His three sons noded and quickly left, running out to the garden. Then, he heard a crash and Glorifindel was yelling. Okay, he might have regretted this.

* * *

**January 13, 2013**

* * *

***Song and lyrics is credited to Secret Garden.**

**_I'm really excited for this story. Must be because of the elves. Anyways, I apologize if it seems a little fast. Also, tell me if I got anything about Mithrandir/Gandalf wrong. Tell me, I will look it up for double checking, and change it. _  
**

**_Have you guys heard of this song before? I love it. It's peaceful and wonderful. A perfect lullaby. Do you guys like my OCs for Legolas' sibling? Maybe it's too early to ask. It's only the second chapter. If you have any suggestions for their personality, I would love to hear about it. I want them to expand more._**

**_So, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. You don't even have to review on it, just fav it or put it on alert. Reviews scare me. *Sweatdrop*_**


	3. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

* * *

Erestor was tired, very tired. Not exhausted, though, but irritated. It was past the hour of sleep for Estel and said child was complaining. If only Estel was not the adopted son of his lord, Erestor would have him asleep hours ago.

"For the sake of Valar, go to sleep," Erestor sighed. "Your father will be mad if you choose to stay up any longer."

"But, Erestor!" Estel shouted, putting his hands above his head. "I do not feel the presence of sleep."

"Of course, you don't. No one can when you're up. Now, lay down and close your eyes. The Golden Man will not come to you if your eyes are not closed."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Estel. Now sleep."

"Can I at least have a story before I must?"

The elf was going to refused, but Estel got really quiet and had on his best 'please-please-please' look on his face. That was hard to say no to. Erestor sighed, admitting defeat. Estel shouted in glee, smiling widely and showing all his teeth.

"Are you still awake, Estel?" someone asked from outside the room at the door quietly.

"If you are," said another, "you can help us ready a prank on Glorifindel tonight. We promise you will not get caught for you have an alibi."

Elrohir and Elladan walked in, stopping on their third step when they realized Erestor was there and heard them. He frowned at them. Estel giggled as his brothers were trying to make it seem as the last thirty seconds never happened.

"Estel, why are you still awake?" Elladan said before Erestor could say anything.

"Erestor allowed me to listen to a story before I have to," Estel answered. "Will you tell me the next part of your's?"

"Ah, the third day," Elrohir reminisced, grabbing two chairs and placing them right next to Estel's bed. He sat on one and Elladan the second one. Erestor made no sigh of going to move. He doesn't trust them at the moment after what they heard. "It started with Findulias coming into our room and she began the morning..."

**LotR**

"This is the second time!" Findulias said, picking up Legolas in her arms and pushing Elrohir and Elladan off the bed harshly, causing them to give a cry of surprise and pain. She must have great dislike towards them. "Breakfast is being served, so get up."

"Findulias, why are you so mean to us?" Elladan expressed his pain, rubbing on the arm he landed on.

Cúthalion came in, laughing. He helped them up while Findulias had her nose up in displeasure, cradling a waking Legolas. She left with him, smiling softly at the elfling.

"Do not mind her," Cúthalion smiled, looking very happy. "My older sister is just mad that her baby brother has been given to you. Findulias thought it would last several more centuries before the idea would be brought up. She was not prepared for it when _ada /-dad-/_ told us yesterday. Do not worry, my future brothers. She will learn to accept it as she knows about the dangers Legolas will face if he had not. She is not against this arrangement, but it will take some time."

"Brothers?" Elrohir repeated. They started walking to breakfast. "You are okay with the marriage, Cúthalion?"

"Yes. I already know I can trust you two with my brother, to keep him safe and happy. I cannot wish for anything more."

"The royals of Mirkwood is very loving," Elladan commented. "We will keep Legolas safe and happy. It is a promise I know we both will keep."

Cúthalion nodded and they spoke of other things as they got closer to breakfast.

* * *

"Miithrandir," Legolas asked the old wizard as he, Mithrandir, Aredhel, and Torgun were taking a walk near the borders of the protected line of their home, "what is the Shire like?"

"The Shire," the older chuckled, a sense of joy at the mention of the land, "is a peaceful place. Beautiful and quiet, filled with its inhabitants; hobbits. Such fun people they are. They drink, talk, and smoke all day long and eat just as much at the same time. Oh, the Shire. It's the most wonderful place in all of Middle Earth, I would say."

"Better than Lórien? The elf home of the Golden Trees?"

"Well, the Shire is all of many color, not just few that glow, Legolas. The streams and rivers are of sparkling clear, the grass is always green, and the skies above are just as blue with clouds drifting and lingering as if they were sleeping. The hobbits, of course, are the most colorful. You can learn their ways in a month, but they can still surprise you."

"How do hobbits looks like, then? Are they like man, or drawf or elf like us? Or are they like orcs and goblins?" Aredhel asked, also curious of the Shire.

"Not at all. They are similiar to elves with their pointy ears, height that matches the drawves, and stand as straight as man. They are not alike to any of those dark beings. They are bright as orcs and goblins are dark. Yet, though it is only man that is related to them. Halflings, they are sometimes called, for they are half man and half giant."

Legolas listened carefully, wanting to see the Shire. He heard of it in books and heard of it, but he would to see it with his own ears to see if it was true. "Will you take me to the Shire, then?"

"Oh," Mithrandir chuckled at Legolas' excitement and Aredhel's smile, "I'm afraid not." Legolas frowned. "Do not be sadden, child, for you are still much too young to leave your home. I fear that trying to convince your father and siblings to let you come with me shall be be an impossible thing. But, when you have grown into adulthood, I can take you to the Shire. Aredhel, too, if he wishes to accompany us to the green land. Cúthalion also because I'm sure he would not allow his precious brothers leave his sight."

Legolas smiled as he reached out for Aredhel's hand, feeling warmth grow on contact. Torgun hopped besides them. They walked and talked for the rest of the morning enjoying the forest and the sky above them.

"Aredhel," Legolas looked up, "are you okay? You are feeling a little colder than usual. We should head back."

"I am fine," Aredhel assured, forcing a smile. It was a lie. His vision was starting to get a little fuzzy and his head was pounding a bit, but he didn't want to stop now. They were enjoying the outing too much and he didn't want to be the cause. If he doesn't learn how to pretented his sickness wasn't happening, he would never be allowed to go anywhere! Especially the Shire. It's on the other side of Middle Earth. "We do not have to go back."

"Maybe we should, Aredhel," Mithrandir interjected, noticing the look on Legolas' face. "It's nearly high noon and we must be at lunch or else your family will, as some would say, freak out."

The older elf thought it out and agreed. He certainly can't stand the thought of having Cúthalion hovering over him again. Or Findulias. Ereirion and Lúthien will of course have guards with them for at least a week. Sometimes, he feels that his younger siblings were the older ones, even Legolas. He was quite proud of them, but felt useless for being so weak.

Suddenly, something collasped in front of them. It was breathing, but in big shallow breathes, and bleeding. Aredhel pushed Legolas behind him while Mithrandir stepped closer to the thing.

"It is a traveler," Mithrandir inspected, carefully moving the traveler on his back. He was a man with blonde hair, tall, and handsome. "He is heavily wounded. He must have been with a group of his kind and ambushed by orcs. The wounds are similar. We should take this man with us. He is too deep into unconsciousness to do anything for a few hours. I do think your father will allow him to be healed."

"I'll carry him, Mithrandir," Aredhel said, handing Legolas to the ancient man. Aredhel pulled the man up and put an arm around the man's waist. He grabbed a wrist and pulled it over his neck.

"Don't push yourself, Ared'" Legolas warned seriously, or as serious an elfling can before breaking the unnatural expression and smiling. "You don't want 'Lion to embaress you again when he's rushing you to the healing room."

Aredhel chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"We thank you with all our heart, King Thranduil," Brand said, bowing in great respect before the Elf King who had helped him and his men in time of great need. "We owe you a large debt."

"There is no need to repay it," Thranduil spoked, giving a small pleasant smile. "Please, stay as long as you need for you and your men to rest and heal. If you wish, you can even join in our celebration tonight."

"Thank you, your highness. We will."

Brand stood up and was being escorted out when an old man came in and headed towards the king.

"Thranduil," he said, "Aredhel, Legolas, and I had found an injured man on our walk. He is asleep and bleeding. Aredhel had carried him to the healing room."

Cúthalion's expression darkened and rushed out the room without a look back to his favorite sibling. Findulias was right behind him, catching up and so did the twins. All this happened before Brand even took another step.

"Excuse me, old one," Brand called, nervous yet hopeful, "was the man young and blonde?"

"Why, yes," Mithrandir answered. "Was he with you?"

"That's my son! He's alive. I had fear he had died and I have lost my son forever."

"Then, you shall see if you wish," Thranduil said. "Ereirion, Lúthien, escort him to where his son is."

Ereirion and Lúthien nodded and Brand followed him.

* * *

Cúthalion was conflicted. He did not know whether he should be angry. What was Aredhel thinking? He is not in good condition, especially in this kind of weather. He sighed, but didn't stop moving.

He used this time to think about their close childhood. Aredhel's body was weak because he barely survived childbirth. The queen, their mother, was pale and tired through out the whole pregnancy. Their father feared for the worse, but Valar blessed them with a miracle. After a whole night, at daybreak, weak, but wonderful, cries came from the birthing room. Aredhel was brought safely into the world. The queen had to rest in bed for two weeks before she was allowed to stand.

Cúthalion was born three hundred years later. Aredhel never healed fully from his near death, so had to be kept under close watch. The queen was persistance of having him with her at all times. Cúthalion grew up with Aredhel, always besides his side while he suffer pain in bed and always making him smile to forget the pain. Ereirion and Findulias were near adulthood and had to handle much duties of a princess and prince. It was just them for a very long time with their mother. Then, Lúthien was born. Even so, they were close and still when their precious baby brother was born.

Well, as long as Aredhel was fine in his health, Legolas unscratched from harm, and both within his arms, Cúthalion was willing to forgive. He finally reached the room to see Legolas helping Aredhel settle the wounded man onto a bed and allowed the healers to do their job. There was blood on Aredhel.

"Aredhel!" he cried out, grabbing his older brother into a tight hug. "What happened? There's blood on your clothes. Is any of it your's?"

"I am quite alright, Cúthalion," Aredhel replied softly like he always do. "This blood is the man's, none is mine. He bled on my clothes while I was carrying him. No harm was done."

Legolas tugged on Cúthalion's tunic, pulling him down to his level and whispered into his ear, "Ared' is breathing heavily. He has turned cold, 'Lion, and very pale. The healers ask no questions for they know he would refuse them. Take him to rest."

Cúthalion nodded and silently thanked his ever watchful little brother. "Let's get you new clothes, Aredhel," he said, lifting Aredhel's legs up with one arm and kept the other under his back. Aredhel looked like he wanted to argue. "And don't you dare fight with me on this. It was either you have me take care of you or the healers take you. "

"Fine," Aredhel gave up, frowning at a smiling Legolas, who sold him out. He placed his arms around Cúthalion's neck. Findulias and the twins came in then. "I'll get you back for this, Legolas."

Legolas giggled and nodded while Cúthalion took Aredhel out of the room. Findulias picked Legolas up and buried him in her breast. "Can't breathe, Fin'," he tried to said.

"Findulias," Elrohir laughed, tapping her shoulder, "let him breathe."

Findulias rolled her eyes, but released Legolas from her death trap. Elladan picked him up this time.

"Why is everyone so worried?" Legolas asked, wrapping an arm around Elladan's neck. Elrohir held on his other. "The man did not harm, yet Fin' acted like I almost fell off a cliff. Ared' is fine as well. No one was hurt, except the man. I was told he would be fine as well, though."

"Because, _losseä /-Snow White-/_," Elrohir said, placing small kisses on his hands. "Just because."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"When there's no other answer that could be said in words," Elladan explained, placing a kiss on the elfling's forehead.

"Here, I thought we were suppose to let Legolas breathe," Findulias said, expression unreadable.

Elrohir and Elladan gave her sheepish smiles. Ereirion and Lúthien came in then with the man Brand, who lit up at the sight of his son. He rushed over to the injured bedside, knowing to keep out the way of the elf healers.

"I heard that you found my son," he spoke to Legolas greatfully. He bowed his head to the little one. "I thank you and your brother with all my heart for bringing him here, saving his life. We are forever in your debt, little one."

"Your welcome, sir," Legolas smiled. "I hope that your son will make a swift and safe recovery."

Brand nodded and turned back to his son.

"We should leave now so we do not get in the way by crowding here," Lúthien said. And they did. "We should also go to father to show that you are safe."

* * *

The time of the sun soon sank down and the time of the moon rose, thus announcing the beginning of the first day of celebration. There was food and wine and dance and music. Who knows when it will end tonight? It could last 'til dawn, because it has before. The wood elf people, the Mirkwood royals, the Rivendel lords, and the travelers were enjoying it to the fullest.

Elrohir and Elladan laughed as they watched and observed everyone around them. They laughed when they saw Lúthien dragged their father in for one dance. They laughed harder when at the end of their dance females elves came up to him for a dance. Lord Elrond was on his fifth dance since then. Aredhel and Cúthalion was sitting close to each other as they held a conversation with Mithrandir about things, maybe about books. Ereirion and Findulias were dancing as well. Findulias was very popular because many elves, both male and female, had danced with her. Ereirion, they noticed, had been dancing with a very pretty female elf, both blushing and no speaking. There something going on with those two. They spotted Lúthien again, sitting next to Thranduil with Legolas on his lap.

Legolas caught their eye. He said something to his father and left his lap, running towards them. He stopped before almost crashing.

"'Dan! 'Ro!" he exclaimed. "Have you been sitting here the entire night? Are you not enjoying the celebration?"

"We are, Legolas," Elladan answered. "We have laughed, drank, and eaten all at once. Our father has cause great amusement for us. Ereirion over there has been blushing with the she-elf for quite awhile. Do you know her?"

"Oh, that's Idril. Ereirion has been working hard to woo her for centuries. She likes to tease him a lot. I seen them together several time at night and alone when they thought no one would see them, but they have forgotten my window is right above their heads where they meet up. Ereirion might ask her to marry him."

"Then, she shall be the next queen of Mirkwood, then," Elrohir assumed. "Do you like her?"

"I do, but she will not be queen," Legolas said. The twins' eyebrow rose. "Ereirion has spoken to _ada /-dad-/_ about being heir of the throne of Mirkwood, saying that he wish not be the next ruler because he only want to be an advisor. It is the only position he think fits him the best. Father does not understand it fully, but he has other childern that he agreed with Ereirion, so Lúthien will succeed the throne instead."

"Why not Findulias?" they both asked at the same time.

"Father knows that they do wish to be the rulers, too, for they rather spend time outside of the court than in it. Fin' rather wants be the head of our army, 'Lion wants to be the head of the protection of Mirkwood, and Ared' is in no condition to rule ever and prefer to be to study as a scholar. Lúth', father knows, would like to be the next ruler. She is fit to as many will agree."

"You know quite a lot, little one," Elrohir complimented. "What about you then?"

Legolas paused, tilting his head in thought. The twins thought it was adorable.

"I want to explore!" he finally answered. "To see all of Middle Earth, especially the Shire. Mithrandir promise to take me and Ared' when I become an adult. But, enough with the talk. Do you two want to dance with me?"

The elfling spoke in such a way that surprise. Elrohir and Elladan. He was so young, yet he spoke fully and knowledgeable in things that even they did not most of the time. Maybe this something that was in the royal Mirkwood bloodline. That wouldn't be surprising.

Legolas grabbed one of their hands and pulled them towards the center of dancing elves. Soon they were caught up in the music, dancing and laughing the entire night.

**LotR**

"I think Estel has fallen asleep, Elrohir," Elladan interrupted, smiling at his little brother and moving the blanket more snuggly. "And so, did Erestor."

Elrohir snickered at the sight of the advisor peacefully asleep, leaning on Estel's bed using his crossed arm as a pillow.

"How are we going to bring him to his room?" Elrohir asked. "He gets grumpy in the morning. I don't want to wake him."

Luckily, for them, Glorifindel entered the room. Quietly, too.

"There he is," he said at Erestor.

"Glorifindel, what good timing you have," Ellladan smiled. "Will you take Erestor to his room? He has fallen asleep."

"If I didn't, who would? You two?"

"Why, Glorifindel, we would never do such a thing. We might as well make Findulias."

The blonde elf laughed softly, lifting Erestor in his arms and walked out, wishing them a good night.

"They remind me of Cúthalion and Aredhel when they are together," Elrohir commeneted.

"Or maybe Cúthalion and Aredhel reminded us of them," Elladan smiled. They laughed.

* * *

**February 3, 2013**

* * *

_**My brain hurts. I was math homework awhile ago. Math is hard. I will never get an A in math. I suck so much. And I'm sleepy and it's hot in my room. I feel as if I make the story go fast. I'll work on that.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I been trying to make it the way I seen many good writers make their story. I'm learning, people, and I'm proud. I don't really have much to say today, so thank for reading and review if you like.**_


	4. Missing Turgon

**Missing Turgon**

* * *

Estel was running. Running as fast as his little two legs can carry him as he ran toward the door. He must get inside before it's too. Hope was rising with each inch closer, finally reaching the wood and was able to open it.

"Got you!" someone said as the human was lifted by his feet and hung him upside down. Estel bursted into laughter. "You have gotten faster, little brother. I am having trouble catching you now. I feel old."

"You are old, Elrohir!" Estel exclaimed. "You must be as old as Mithrandir. Or _ada /-dad-/_."

"I am insulted! I am not as old as those two, not even remotely close. And age likes me better for I do not show any sign of my many years. I am still young compare to them."

"And I wonder why my age shows?" Lord Elrond asked at the open door, and Elladan, snickering behind him. "Do you answer to that, _ion nîn /-my son-/_? I am sure it has something to do with a few certain children, including a prince."

Estel laughed louder, his face turning redder. Elrond frowned, flipping him up from Elrohir's grasp and setting him on the ground on his feet. Everybody waited for Elrohir to answer.

"Well, father," Elrohir started, lifting the boy in his arms, eying his twin, "it seems it is not a good time, for we are busy with telling our tale of Mirkwood to Estel. So, I bid you a good afternoon."

With that, he sprinted towards the garden, away from the sight of his father. Elrond's lip quirked up. Elladan snickered more and ran past him to catch up with his brothers.

"Here, I was going to tell them that Legolas was coming back in less than in a week," the Elf Lord mumbled to himself. "I can tell them later, or never. I will decide by how they behave at dinner tonight."

Elladan caught up as the three reach the garden. Elrohir dumped Estel beneath a pink flowering tree, petals falling like light pink snow. They danced with each breeze of the wind that blew softly. Estel quickly sat up and layed out his hands to catch some in his hands. The beauty of Rivendel would never cease to amaze him.

"So what happened the next morning?" Estel asked, a good amount of petals on his hands. He layed them on his lap and pulled a thin silver wire from his pocket. He's going to make a gift for Legolas. A few full bloomed flowers landed on his lap. Maybe the tree had heard him. "Did Lady Findulias yell you awake again?"

"Oh, she did not," Elladan answered, laying on the ever green grass.

"And we stared in wonder," Elrohir joked. "Was Adra playing a trick on us or was being kind to us so we would owe it someday? There were more questions than answers that day."

"Ignore him at the moment. Let's continue. The morning after, we slept with Legolas on his ever so large bed. I swear it was larger than mine and Elrohir's put together..."

**LotR**

Legolas woke up, carefully sitting up, earlier than he usually does. Actually this must the first time, he had woken up before Findulias come to collect him. This made him proud. He was growing up.

With three people in the same bed, it was warm. Legolas noticed the harsh difference of the cold air from the snow to the warmth the two besides him created. It was comfortable. It made his bed feel smaller and closer. He sank back under the blanket and thought back on last night.

The first night of the celebration went perfectly without trouble. He was a bit tired from all the dancing. When did he fall asleep? Never mind. Tonight, though, will be more fun because Legolas had dare himself to sneak a bottle of wine and drink at least one full cup before the sun's first greeting. It would be easy since everyone will be distracted with all the dancing and music.

"What you are smiling about, _melwa /-lovely-/_?" a voice from his right questioned as if he knew what Legolas was thinking. "Are you planning to do something during the second celebration?"

"How did you know?" Legolas replied, eyes a little widen.

"Because I am Elrohir Elrondion, one of the Masters of Trouble, Pranks, Tricks, and Anything That Would Annoy Others in Rivendel. Even Glorifindel knows that. It's a title I'm proud of."

Legolas giggled. He noticed the difference Elrohir and Elladan had between themselves. Some he had guessed on.

Elrohir was a proud figure, head held high and ready for a fight with hints of mirth in his eyes. Legolas was quickly reminded of all his siblings. He also the one who was more hot tempered, but would be willing to admit deafeat if he lost in a fair fight. Elladan was proud also. It must be an elf thing. Though, he though more deeper of his next action before doing something important. In his eyes, there were secerts and mystery, like there there was a treasure hidden somewhere in Middle Earth. In return, Elladan would be the more violent one. One who linger in thoughts more than others will have thought of many things, dark things even.

"And so do I," Elladan said, all three awake now. "I would like to mention that I recieved it first."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

This resulted in a heated verbal battle. Legolas watched in amusement. They looked like they were having fun. When they were getting into dangerous level of volume, Legolas poked both of them in the ribs to make them stop. He certainly don't want to be scolded at.

Legolas laughed loudly after Elrohir banged his head on the headboard and Elladan fell off the bed at the same time. They groaned in over exaggerated pain.

"We will get you for this, Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed, diving under the blanket in attempt to tickle Legolas, who squealed. Elrohir joined in sortly.

Diring their ruffle, the pillows and blankets fell or thrown across the room, hitting and knocking things down. The place was a mess when they had settled down.

"_Ada /-dad-/_ will not be pleased with my room at all if he see this," Legolas said, hair in disarray. The twins felt a little guilty. But, Legolas jumped off the bed and headed out. "We can clean it up sooner or later. Will you two be sleeping again?"

Elrohir and Elladan smiled and jumped off the bed, heading outside with Legolas. Breakfast was in order.

* * *

Aredhel was deeply distressed. Turgon was missing. Sure, the hopping rabbit would run back to his family a lot, but he usually gave Aredhel a sign that he was going back. This time, he had not. Simply gone! There was an uneasy feeling in his mind that disturbed him as well. Like a disaster will happen. Aredhel shook his head to rid of the feeling. It was still there.

"Turgon," he called out, now outside the the palace. "Where are you, child? I have been looking since first sun light. Come back to me, Turgon."

He got no response. Aredhel sighed, sadden. What occured to his little snow rabbit? He spotted Cúthalion and walked towards his little brother.

"Cúthalion," he adressed with a frown on his face. Cúthalion saw it, in turn put an arm around Aredhel's waist and placed a hand on his cheek. Aredhel leaned closer to the contact.

"What is the matter, Aredhel?" Cúthalion inquired. "Has someone wronged you?"

"No, just I cannot find Turgon. He has not been seen since last night. I am anxious."

"No worries, brother. I was about to go on the daily patrol just now. I will keep my eyes for him if he is out the safety border and will return him back to you."

"Thank you, Cúthalion," Aredhel said, placing a kiss on the hand on his cheek. "Be safe yourself during your route."

"Of course. I shall return, brother."

Aredhel waved him off and turned back to the palace, hoping that Turgon would be found. He was missing breakfast. Suddenly, Aredhel had an idea. Legolas could help him, if he would, by asking the trees. A smiled graced his face as he went inside to the dining area. Legolas was there, fortunately, siting on Elladan's lap. It got easier to figure out who's who. Findulias was there as well, actually having a polite conversation with the twins, a little standoffish. She is one very confusing elf.

Findulias was strong and dignified. Many admired her, for her status and looks. Besides that, many thought she was frightening, a few had compare her to Galadriel. Her manners and actions can change within seconds based on who's around her. All by herself, she raised Lúthien and Legolas. Luthien was barely into teen years when the tragic lost of their mother happened. She was silent for a long time, so Findulias took over as the mother figure. Legolas only had a few hundred years of memories of their mother and had soon began to be buried, Findulias kept her alive though words, pictures, and rest of her siblings and the Elf King thanked her for doing that. Memories are the only you have left when someone had left your life.

Aredhel might never fully understand her, but he knew that she was making an effort to trust the Elf Lord's twin sons. For Legolas, certainly.

"Legolas," Aredhel said, walking towards them. "Will you help me with my quest to find Turgon?"

Legolas leaped from Elladan's lap, meeting Aredhel. He reached out for a hand and nodded his agreement. "Of course, I will, Ared'. Turgon is my friend. I'll help," Legolas answered.

"Let us come also," Elrohir requested, some reason hope in his eyes.

"Not until _adar /-father-/_ has spoken to you two," Findulias said. "Since we are done, we should go to his study. Mithrandir and Lord Elrond must be there as well."

Elladan and Elrohir pouted playfully, no longer diffucult to speak in such a way with her. She was letting her guard down. She glared at them to silence them.

"We are going now, so do not complain any longer. Aredhel, do not go further than you should during your search. I want you to go no further than a league from the gates. Bring your bow and dagger along, so you will be armed in case you are attacked. Legolas, do not leave Aredhel's sight. Do you two understand?"

Aredhel smiled and agreed to those terms. She was allowing them to go with no guard escort. A privilege that was rarely given, especially with Legolas. She must be in a very good mood for such sudden behavior. Did something good happen last night?

* * *

"Does the trees say anything, Legolas?" Aredhel asked, shivering slightly. He should have brought his cloak. Snow was beginning to fall again. Thankfully, it was light, covering little of their footsteps.

Legolas smiled, pointing to right. Aredhel smiled back and they turned right. The trees got darker now and it was cold, more colder than outside it even though no snow fell beneath the branches. Legolas stopped and tried to pull Aredhel back, looking scared.

"Ared'," Legolas whispered, "we can't go any further. We almost passed a league, we have to go back now. You are going to lose warmth again."

Aredhel sighed, but smiled. They turned back. He will have to give up on finding Turgon today. Suddenly, there was rustling. The trees swayed dangerously, warning. Orcs!

"Legolas, run. Quickly!" Aredhel ordered, pushing his little brother in front of him. Behind them were 10 orcs, all excited and weapons drawn. How did they get so close to the castle without getting caught? "Into the trees!"

"Aredhel!" Legolas shouted, looking back to see an arrow almost hit his brother. That was the first time in years had Legolas called any of his siblings by their full name. He ran the closest tree he knew he could climb and reached the first branch, lifting himself up and continued climbing. Orcs could not climb trees easily, so going from tree to tree was the best chance. "Aredhel!"

Aredhel was still on the ground and lifted himself on a tree branch, swinging up on it and going up several levels high. He turned towards the orcs and ready his bow. One went out with a shot to the neck. Then, a second, third, to the ninth. The tenth one was the archer and was steadying its aim as its kinsmen was being shot down, releasing the arrow to hit Aredhel's right arm before it fell down from Aredhel's last shot.

"Aredhel!" Legolas shouted the third time, his brother falling onto the dark, dank ground beneath his tree. The little elf jumped down, kneeling next to his brother. "Are you hurt? Aredhel, say something, please?"

"I am alright, Legolas," Aredhel answered, pushing himself up with his uninjured arm. "But, I need to get this arrow out. Legolas, I need you to pull it out."

Legolas looked afraid, looking at the injury. There was a dark purple substance laced on its head that was spreading onto Ardhel's skin. Aredhel could see the fear on his littlest brother's face.

"Everything will be alright, Legolas," he coaxed calmly. Legolas trembled as he took a hold of the arrow with both hands, shutting his eyes closed. He didn't want to hurt Aredhel, but the purple substance was making the injury worse. With a sob, Legolas teared the arrow out. Aredhel screamed.

"I'm sorry," Legolas cried, throwing the arrow on the ground.

"No apologies. You are not at fault. Take my dagger and cut a length of my tunic. We have to bind it to stop the blood loss. Can you do that for me?"

Legolas nodded and rushed, but careful, cut the cloth and wrapped it as tightly as he could around the wound. Aredhel pushed himself to stand and held Legolas hand with his uninjured arm.

"Good job, little one," Aredhel praised, making Legolas feel a little happier. "We need to go tell father that orcs have been sighted."

Legolas nodded, glad to go back to the castle. He noticed Aredhel was pale, more than usual. They need to get back soon.

* * *

"Findulias," Cúthalion called out, the smallest white bunny in the world cupped in his hands, "do you know where Aredhel is? I have found Turgon with wonderful news on my route."

"He's out in the forest with Legolas," Findulias answered, looking at the creature. "Looking for the rabbit. They will be back soon for they are not to go further than a league. What is the good news?"

"Turgon has became a father of many this winter. He had allowed me to bring one of his children to Aredhel as a farewell. He has a family to take of now."

Findulias smiled. Aredhel will be so happy and sad. He loved all the creatures of the forest and will be sadden that Turgon will no longer be his companion, though it's only been a few day. Turgon was in his prime in his age.

"So, sister, have you been treating the Elrondions better today?" Cúthalion smirked, petting the bunny, which was sleeping peacefully.

"Yes," Findulias said. "Legolas seems very happy in their company, and they in his. I know I cannot keep Legolas with me forever, even though we live as long. He is going to be an elf of his own and I will not keep him from doing so. I am not that selfish."

Cúthalion was proud. Findulias was not the type to let things go quickly or easily. It was always a pleasure to think back on the days younger, when their mother was still alive and breathing life into Middle Earth.

Ereirion followed their father everyday to court meetings with Lúthien sitting on his lap, both quiet and patient and watching their father rule Mirkwood. Findulias trained to be a warrior while teaching Cúthalion, who still remember every lesson, about archery and swordmanship. Cúthalion would always ask Aredhel and their mother to watch him whenever there were a contest in hopes to make them proud. Aredhel was always proud of Cúthalion, win or lose. Baby Legolas would coo his cheers from their mother's arms.

"Cúthalion! Findulias!" Lúthien shouted franticly, walking in. "Aredhel and Legolas, they were attacked by orcs!"

"Are they hurt?" Findulias asked, rage in her eyes. They shouldn't have gotten hurt, nor no orcs should be near. Cúthalion was already gone to find his brothers, not forgetting about the bunny in his hands. "What happened?"

"Only Aredhel. As for what happened, I do not know. When they arrived back, Aredhel was at the edge of unconsciousness and Legolas was struggling tears. Lord Elrond is tending to them both right now. Everyone is at healing room, including Mithrandir."

"Thank you for telling me, Lúthien. We should go to them."

* * *

Elrond frowned when Cúthalion came abruptly into the healing room. He stared the younger elf down to not make anymore noise. Aredhel was asleep and was sweating with a fever. Cúthalion bowed his head slightly, and positioned himself besides Aredhel's bed.

"What happened?" Cúthalion asked, placing the sleeping bunny on Aredhel's pillow. The bunny snuggled closer to other sleeping one. He looked to see Legolas' head buried between Elladan's shoulder with Elrohir muttering assuring words.

"They were ambushed by orcs a league from here," Ereirion explained. "A patrol has been sent to search if there is any more left and another to go around the borders again."

"That is the least of our concern," Thranduil spoken, expression harden. Elrond nodded.

"He was shot with a poisoned arrow," Elrond said. "He would be fine since the poison has not been in him long enough to be dangerous, but your father has told me that Aredhel has suffered health at birth. I will not know what will happen."

"No," Findulias whispered, entering with Lúthien. Cúthalion was silent, most unlike him. Lúthien broke down and Findulias pulled her in for comfort, for herself and her only sister.

A heavy silence beared its weight on the elves, but only one of them looked at the brighter side instead and feared nothing.

"Let's not wallow in grief," Mithrandir spoke, sitting by a window. "From the rising of his chest, Aredhel is still alive and has a chance to make it through. Let's not linger in sadness, but prepare to celebrate the second night. If none of you show up, your people will be uncertain. Especally your lady friend, Ereirion."

Ereirion blushed, making everyone's lips curl a bit. "Does everybody know?" he asked, clearing his throat. Everyone nodded, even Elrond.

"It was quite obvious last night, older brother," a tired voice said. Aredhel was awake. Legolas turned his head, tear stains visible on his cheeks.

"Ared'!" he shouted, walking on the bed to reach his brother while Cúthalion sighed in relief. Legolas sat down besides Aredhel on the bed and put his head on his brother's shoulder. Aredhel smiled.

"How do you feel, Aredhel?" Elrond asked, dabbing a cool wet towel on the patient's face. "Any pain?"

"I feel tired," Aredhel smiled lightly, "but better as well. It's not much different from my original sickness when I was younger. I will recover as I always have."

"For that I am glad," Cúthalion smiled, holding onto a hand.

"And us," Thranduil said, looking less grim. He picked Legolas up in his arms. "We shall live you alone. Mithrandir is wise about the second night. Cúthalion, you can stay here to keep Aredhel company if you wish. Now, come along."

The mood felt lighter, and everyone else left with Elrond saying he will be back soon to check up on Aredhel.

"Did you find Turgon on your route?" Aredhel asked. Cúthalion shook her his head with a smile at Aredhel caring more about that rabbit than himself.

"I was successful," answered Cúthalion. "I found the creature and with his lady and 15 newborn children."

"Really? I am happy for him. He won't be coming back again, is he?"

"No, but he wanted to give you one of his children to be in your care. He's right there on your pillow. He's the smallest and Turgon was sure the babe would not survive the winter with so many others to be taken care of."

Aredhel shifted his head to see the runt, admiring how how soft it was.

"I'm going to name him Maya, small and soft," Aredhel bestowed on the sleeping bunny.

"Maya, son of Turgon," Cúthalion chuckled. "Small and soft, son of the Lord of Stone. That's quite funny."

* * *

Ereirion knew he has to introduce his potential bride-to-be to his family sooner or later, but doesn't know whether Idril would agree to meet his family or not. They might not acually be together or worse, she was just playing a game with him. Ereirion had fallen for her at first sight when he saw her bathing in a spring. Yes, he was ashamed for sneaking up on someone while they were naked. It wasn't his fault. He was just taking a walk around because it was such a beauthiful day.

Idril, like her namesake, was an embodiment of sparkling brilliance. There was always a smile on her face as if she had ben told a joke and was keeping it secret from the rest of the world. Her laugh and voice were like sunlight shining on water sufaces. Her hair was like most Mirkwood elves, blond like gold, but her eyes were rare as emeralds. It was her playfulness that Ereirion was caught by. Idril loved to play games, with words and movement. That's how she showed her brilliance. She always had answers that would make you think and the most weirdest of solutions that still worked out perfectly.

"Ereirion!" Idril exclaimed, pushing him into a stream. She laughed when Ereirion gave out a cry of surprise. She grinned with teeth at his head above the water. "You were not responding so I thought you fallen asleep. There's nothing like cold water to wake one up."

Ereirion laughed, getting out the water with Idril's help.

"Excuse my rudeness, Idril," Ereirion said.

"What were you think about? Is it your littlest brother again? Is he well?"

"Legolas is well, but Aredhel is not. He was attacked by orcs and was poisoned. He is better now, he says. Idril, if I may ask, do you like me?"

"Of course, I do. Do you think I don't? You are my best friend and the most wonderful elf I have ever met. We known each other for a very long time, Ereirion. I am certain that your family already know about me. It's time we meet."

"Thank you, Idril," Ereirion sighed in relief. She is fine with the idea.

Idril giggled and met his lips. Ereirion was breathless for seconds, warmth growing in his soul. She disconnected them, face bright and eyes sparkling.

"There is a celebration we need to go to, _melmë nîn /-my love-/_," Idril said, taking his hands and pulling him towards home.

"Yes, _tinwë nîn /-my star-/_," Ereirion laughed.

* * *

Legolas was successful. He has stolen a bottle of wine and no one saw. Now he must find a glass to drink it from. He knows he can't consume liquor well, so he will have to start little by little. The elfling was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Legolas, what are doing?"

Oh, no. His father has seen him. He'll have to find a way out.

"Nothing!" Legolas lied, hiding the bottle behind him. "Nothing! I'm doing nothing!"

Thranduil frowned at him, making him swallow loudly, with his hands on his hips. Mirkwood elves are know for drinking and celebrating in unhealthy ways, but Thranduil can be a real mother hen when it comes to his children who are to young to drink. Even worse if they lie to him.

"Legolas," he warned. Legolas whimpered, knowing he has lost. Not without a fight, though, so Legolas ran away or tired. Thranduil grabbed him by the collar and Legolas dropped the bottle. Thranduil, being an elf, was graceful and balanced it on his leg, not hitting the floor. "You're too little and too young to drink."

"But!"

"No 'but's, princeling. Wait 'til you're older."

"But, that could take forever! When is older?"

"When I say so."

Thranduil took the bottle in his hand and carried Legolas to his study. In there was Elrond and Mithrandir sitting and conversing with each other about something philosophical. Thranduil placed the wine in front of Mithandir and Legolas on Elrond's lap.

"You can not leave my sight until three hours after sunset as punishment for lying to me," Thranduil ordered, pouring the wine into three cups. Legolas pouted.

"Then what do I have for fun?" he complained. Elrond and Mithrandir chuckled.

"This is a study and it's filled with books. Take your pick."

**LotR**

"Is that it for the rest of the day?" Estel asked, proud of his craft. On his lap was a pretty, pink flower crown lined with silver. He hope Legolas likes it. He had been practicing for quite some time. "Did Aredhel get better? How did they react to Idril?"

"That's for another day, little brother," Elladan said, getting up. "It's time for dinner."

"All we can tell you for now," Elrohir said, putting Estel on his shoulder, holding the flower crown tightly in his hands, "is that Mirkwood had another reason to celebrate that week. All was well for the Mirkwood royals."

"But remember that it does not mean bad things didn't happen," Elladan finished.

* * *

**March 3, 2013**

* * *

_**It's been exactly one month since I last updated. For that I apologize. I'll try to update more often. I got lazy.**_

_**This has to be the longest chapter I have ever had. How do you like it? I must say I am quite proud. The last scene, not the Rivendel one, was inspired by a fanart on Deviantart titled, 'Thranduil and little Legolas' by M-azuma. I thought it was cute and this story was a great opportunity to use. I'm pretty sure little Legolas would try something like that. I know there isn't much Elrondions and Legolas moments here, but there was a lot of OCs character building.**_

_**Also, the newest character, Maya, is pronounced Ma-ya. Not My-ya, like the civilization. I'm using Sindarian rules for the cute bunny. It almost sounds the same. It's deprived from the Quenya words, maxa (soft) and pitya (small). Quenya has no full rules of language, so I use Sindarian rules. **_

_**Thank you for reading and review if you wish. I appreciate for every alert I recieve. **_


End file.
